Dragonball Z: Future Tales
by Rukaii
Summary: A Radical retelling of the History of Trunks; Gohan and Trunks must find a way to defeat the Androids after they destroy the Time Machine that was supposed to be their last beacon of hope... Covers Android-Cell-? Sagas.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

_A Radical retelling of the History of Trunks; Gohan and Trunks must find a way to defeat the Androids after they destroy the Time Machine that was supposed to be their last beacon of hope..._

**Chapter I**

The realization was painful...her dream would never be realized. The dream itself was as she was...dead. Gohan was trembling with anger and Trunks was in utter shock at the horrific site that they see before them... Bulma's dismembered body lay on the ground amidst the rubble of the ruins of the Capsule Corp home. Her workshop was destroyed...and most importantly, the Time Machine that was to be their beacon of hope to change the future...was destroyed. The plans, along with everything in the lab were ruined...there was nothing salvageable...

"B..bulma..." Gohan clenched his fists as the reality of the situation had already sunk in. There were no tears, he could not cry anymore. Only anger and hatred for the Androids flowed through his veins...stoically, Gohan lifted his head, "...I'm sorry, Trunks..."

"Mother..." Trunks gasped as he dropped to his knees before his lifeless mother. He shook her by the shoulder, which generated no response, "Mother!!" he screamed as the tears ran down his cheeks. He clenched his fists so tight that his nails dug into his skin, at that moment, Gohan sensed a change in Trunks. His power was rising. An aura had surrounded his body and his hair was needling on end...however, the power surge would end there, as soon as it surged, it subsided and Trunks returned to normal.

Trunks looked back at Gohan, his face full of dejection and self worthlessness, "I can't even go super saiyan...even after witnessing my own Mother's corpse...my Father would be so ashamed of me..."

"Trunks...I can't explain it...but sometimes there's a certain trigger. It seems that this wasn't it... give it time, eventually—"

"Eventually?! Give it time?! Time is something we don't have! The Androids destroyed the Time Machine! And the only person left capable of fighting them is you, Gohan..."

"...I am not the only one still here, Trunks. You are here too. Do not give up on yourself...your Mother...nor Vegeta would approve of that. If you really want to make them proud, Trunks...then pick yourself up. We have much to do," Gohan replied, extending his hand to a crestfallen Trunks.

"...You mean run away..." Trunks retorted, knocking Gohan's hand away.

"Trunks..."

Gohan turned his back to Trunks and flew off, leaving Trunks in the ruins of his home... High into the air, Gohan scanned his surroundings...it's then he spotted a distant city being attacked. The site of more innocents being killed caused his rage to reach a boiling point. In a flash Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and jetted towards the city.

Meanwhile, Android 17 was entertaining himself destroying building after building all the while Android 18 was growing ever more bored.

"Come on, lets get out of here. All the humans are dead – The fun parts over. I don't want to sit around watching you blow up buildings all day – it's boring."

"Boring?!" Android 17 retorted, "This isn't boring. Boring is when I stand around while you try on clothes for two hours – THAT'S boring. This is actually pretty fun, you should give it a whirl."

"Man the things I put up with...I swear, he's like a little kid..."

While 17's building demolition was taking place, an injured man was crawling out of the rubble in the distance...

"Hey, we missed one," 18 said as she blasted an energy beam without even looking behind her, obliterating the man and everything in his radius.

"That's 10 more points... Dammit! Now we're tied—Ughh!" 17 was cut off as Gohan's boot connected with his head, which sent him flying far and through a dilapidated building in the distance.

Soon after Gohan landed, 17 breaks out of the rubble. 18 is quick to laugh at him for his torn shirt. 17 smirked wryly and said, "That's quite an entrance you made, I hope you enjoyed it because it's going to cost you your life. And you trashed my favorite shirt. I'm glad you came though... Yeah, this is perfect. You can be our tie-breaker."

"First one to kill him wins, it's sudden death – no ties. Go."

Android 18 began to approach from the rear and Android 17 approached from ahead. Gohan turned quickly to assess his situation and then turned back, facing ahead to Android 17. However, his voice was directed at both Androids.

"You know you can't win. You can't destroy what I really am. Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger will surface and take my place. Not one death will go unaccounted for – Not one!"

Having increased his power to his maximum, Gohan released a ki blast into the ground underneath him to create a cover as he blasted high up into the air with the Androids in pursuit. Still preserving their pincer attack, Android 18 and 17 coordinated their energy blasts towards Gohan.

"Energy Shield!" Gohan used his ki to create a field to protect him from their blasts. The Androids stopped their attack as the smoke created from the blast kept Gohan well hidden.

"Did we get him?" 17 quickly questioned.

"I don't—Ahh!"

Before 18 could reply, Gohan thrust himself out of the smoke cloud, uppercut 18 in the chin, and followed up with a reverse elbow smash to the midsection of 17, who was behind him.

"You idiot..." 18 scowled... "I'll kill you! Let's get him!"

"Right, he's dead!" 17 responded as he burst forward in tandem with 18.

18 threw a strike which was blocked by Gohan, however 17 struck Gohan from behind and 18 followed up with a hammering axehandle, knocking him through a damaged bridge to the rubble below.

Regaining his senses, Gohan flipped back, merely avoiding a crushing blow by the Androids who landed where he was moments prior. Back to his feet, Gohan stared back at the deadly duo with hatred in his eyes. He readied his hands at his side.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done...I will make you pay! Ka-Me-Ha-me-HAAAAA!!"

In that moment a brilliant blue light illuminated the surroundings, and Gohan's Kamehameha wave soared towards the Androids...the size of the wave startled them to the point their eyes opened wide and what followed was the wave connecting with their bodies...

Gohan remained quiet, stoically watching the dust cloud which was formed from his attack as it slowly began to dissipate... and when it finally did... The Androids were barely hurt, the only visible damage was minor scratches and burns on their face and clothes, but ultimately they were unharmed.

In that moment, lightning striked one of the nearby dilapidated buildings and the rain began to pour down onto the ruined city below. Gohan pushed the limits of his Super Saiyan power and as his golden aura surrounded him, static energy also enveloped the field. The Androids approached a bit, stopped, looked at each other and nodded.

"This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise," 17 said cryptically.

"There is no end for me...no end!"

Suddenly, a large flaming spherical object crashed into the ruined street, in the space between Gohan and the Androids...it was a space pod. And almost immediately, Gohan sensed an extremely high power level emanating from inside that space pod...

Both Gohan and the Androids were unsure of what to do with this development and in that moment, the hatch to the pod slowly rose and a figure stepped out from the pod. She stood no taller than 160 cm, she was brandishing Saiyan Armor. The armor's primary color was black, with a secondary color of a deep velvet. She had long dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. Her black eyes locked on Gohan's green eyes, however, Gohan wasn't looking at her face, he was looking around her waist. Around her waist was none other than a tale – meaning she could only be one thing – A Saiyan.

"Who...are you?" Gohan asked.

The female saiyan walked towards Gohan, as she did, she pressed the switch to her power reader which started to calculate Gohan's power level...she stopped in her tracks when the power level reading had completed.

"_50,000,000...This planet shouldn't even exist let alone have someone with such a massive power level! I thought Bardock's son was sent to this sector...just what is going on here?" _The female saiyan thought, then she turned around and faced the Androids to read their power levels.

"_So...these two each have 45,000,000. This man is stronger than one of them aside...but putting two together is making this fight work in their advantage. I have my suspicions about this man...if they are true, I shall help him. If they aren't...well then I suppose I'll kill all three of them."_

The female saiyan smirked, she turned her head to face Gohan, "My name is Vigdís...tell me, are you a Saiyan?"

Gohan hesitated for a moment, but then answered honestly, "Yes, my name is Gohan."

"Tell me, Gohan, who are these two? They are clearly not Saiyans... and there is no way they can be human – they are far too powerful."

"They are Androids, created for one purpose – to kill."

Vigdís turned to face the Androids, "You two know that to defeat this man you have to work together. A two on one strategy seems to be your favored tactic...but now that I have arrived, you will not be able to use such a tactic. This man is stronger than one of you alone...but now that I'm here...he will only have to deal with one of you – and I will deal with the other."

Android 18 brushed her hair back with her hand, she responded with a cocky undertone to her voice, "What makes you think you're strong enough to face one of us alone?"

"Well, girl, perhaps I'll show you. Why don't you and I have at it? We'll let the boys settle things amongst themselves then, eh?" Vigdís answers confidently. Oh, but before you get the idea that I'm just an average Saiyan...think again. I may be a woman, but I'm the most powerful woman in this entire Universe...and I intend to prove that! Arghh...ahhhhhhhhh!!"

In that flash, Vigdís ascends to the level of a Super Saiyan. Her long hair is golden and her eyes green. She glared into the eyes of Android 18 with intense ferocity. It was then that Android 18 seemingly had a change of heart.

"On second thought, this is boring. Let's go 17."

"What? Why?"

"Because, idiot, there's two of them. How are we to break our tie if we each get a kill? There's no point for this – let's just go home, this is boring."

"What!" Gohan yelled, however it was too late as the Androids released a highly focused energy pulse that temporarily blinded Gohan and Vigdís, enabling them the time to leave unnoticed... it was also then, when the rainstorm subsided and the sun began to break through the dense cloud cover that loomed over the city...

Gohan and Vigdís both reverted back to their normal state. When Vigdís turned around to face Gohan, a look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked, with a quizzical look on his face.

"No...you just reminded me of someone... someone I knew."

"...Did you know my Father?"

"Who was your Father?"

"My Father's name was Goku...but, I guess his Saiyan name was Kakarot."

Vigdís' eyes opened wide. She knew he reminded her of Bardock, but to think that this man was the son of Kakarot was baffling. She wondered just how many years have really passed since she entered the cold sleep after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Her wandering thoughts were interrupted when Gohan approached her.

"Thank you for you help, Vigdís."

"...Wait, you said 'was'...what happened to Kakarot?"

"He's...dead..." Gohan replied dejectedly.

Vigdís turned her back to Gohan, refusing to let him see the small tear that was in her eye, "Yes, Gohan...I knew of Kakarot, but I barely knew Kakarot. I did, however, know his father – Bardock."

"I see..."

"The way I see it...you are the strongest on this planet. I do not care for those artificial things pretending to be alive. And don't think for a second that I care about the inhabitants of this planet... I am merely choosing to help out a fellow Saiyan...nothing more, nothing less."

"I understand, you have your pride. Would you like to come with me? There's another Saiyan I'd like you to meet."

Vigdís was quite surprised, "Another Saiyan here on Earth?"

"Yes, he and I are...or were the only Saiyans left on Earth – that is, until you showed up. And unlike us, you appear to be a full blooded Saiyan..."

"Of course...very well, I'm interested to meet with this other half-breed Saiyan you speak of."

Once agreed, Gohan and Vigdís were just about to head back when Trunks landed near the both of them. He ran up to Gohan in a hurry, "Gohan! Why did you go off alone?! What if something would've happened to you! What would I of done?"

"So, is this the other 'saiyan' you were speaking of, Gohan?"

"Yes, Vigdís, this is Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta."

Vigdís' jaw dropped, she staggered for a second, before suddenly kneeling before Trunks. This came as a shock to both Gohan and Trunks.

"H-hey, why are you kneeling?" Trunks replied in a fluster.

"You are the son of Prince Vegeta, You are that of the royal bloodline. Allow me to formally introduce myself – I am Vigdís, I was selected to become Prince Vegeta's bride before our Planet was destroyed by Freeza...I regret I was unable to locate his whereabouts... so... by you two being the only Saiyans left here on Earth... that would mean Vegeta has left this planet, yes? Did he say where he was going?"

Trunks and Gohan looked away, after hearing that she was to become Vegeta's bride made their hearts sink. Because they knew already what fate had befallen Vegeta... but their silence was all Vigdís needed to realize the reality of that fate.

"I see..." she replied slowly, "So he too is dead. Then I am the last of the Planet Vegeta... standing here with the sons of Kakarot and Vegeta. I'll reiterate, I care not what happens to this planet or it's people... but it's my duty to Vegeta and Bardock to ensure that nothing happens to you.

Vigdis looked at Gohan and then at Trunks...she knew that this isn't the time for foolish pride, She figured that perhaps being a woman was able to help her realize that rationale much sooner than any of her male Saiyan counterparts would've back on Planet Vegeta. She felt in her heart that she needed to help out Gohan, grandson of Bardock, and Trunks, son of Vegeta.

_And so Vigdís has come to the conclusion that helping Gohan and Trunks against the Androids is part of her obligation to Vegeta and Bardock. Next time on Dragonball Z, just when it seems that Vigdís and Gohan have the Androids defeated, a new enemy emerges!_

**Author's Comments**

It has been awhile since I've watched/read/or wrote anything in regards to DBZ. The show itself was one of the anime's that got me hooked in the genre and I've been hooked ever since. My hope with this story is to let other fans of the series who always wondered what it'd be like for a female saiyan to be at the focal point of a story in the Dragonball world. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

In case of those who are wondering about the name, Vigdís; it is derived from Old Norse elements "vig" meaning war and "dís" meaning goddess. So meet the Saiyan War Goddess, Vigdís. Cya'll 'round. Rukaii


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter II**

Vigdis stood with her arms crossed, as she watched Gohan and Trunks spar... She stepped forward, after about two solid hours worth of watching them train...

"Do you expect me to believe you're ready to take on those mechanical monstrosities...? It may be my obligation to protect you, Trunks, but please do not insult me by pretending to believe that you even have the slightest remote chance of killing those two..."

Trunks immediately became enraged at Vigdis' comments, but just as he was about to retort, Gohan put his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Relax Trunks; it seems she's a lot like your father – tactless to a fault. But she isn't without point. You're just not ready to fight against them Trunks. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the one who allowed you to fight if something tragic had happened. You should continue your training as you are and leave the fighting to Vigdis and myself."

Trunks lowered his head, his fists clenched as an obvious sign of anger, "So you expect me to just sit back while you two exact the revenge that ought to be mine? In case you forgot—those scrap metal killed my parents—"

"You better stop right there, Trunks..." Gohan interjected with a harsh glare, "I haven't forgotten for a second just what the Androids have taken from us. Don't say that again. We all were hurt by the losses brought about by the Androids... but we can only do what we can now. And now isn't your time to fight. You should worry about what you can do now or else you'll just be a burden to the rest of us."

"So what you're saying is—"

"What I'm saying, Trunks, is that you need to continue training. I want you to go to **Lookout Point**... at least there you won't be a target for the Androids. While Vigdis and I go out looking for them, I want you to be training up there...understood?"

The moments of silence seemed to last forever when Trunks finally lifted his head towards Gohan, "...Yeah... I understand..."

And with those words, he left for Lookout Point... After he had left, Vigdis chuckled softly to herself.

"Is something funny?" Gohan questioned, his tone remained serious.

"I have confidence that boy will make a great warrior one day, despite his childish antics," Vigdis stated with a subtle smirk remaining on her face. Despite that, her tone was one of truthful belief. She turned towards Gohan and changed the subject rather drastically, "So... how did you do it?"

"Huh?" Gohan returned her question quizzically, "Do what?"

"How did you become a super saiyan? It baffles me, I was under the impression that only pure blooded Saiyans could ever hope to attain such a status... but you, a mere half-breed have managed to attain a power that countless Saiyan's have tried so desperately to attain for countless generations..."

"...There's not much to tell, really. One by one, my friends fought to protect the people of this planet against them... and one by one they were mercilessly killed as a result. That anger built up to a rage that was maddening, the unfairness of it all. It was those feelings and the feelings of attachment I had with my friends that just caused the dam to burst. And when it did... I had become a super saiyan, like my Father before me..."

"Kakarot was a super saiyan... heh, that is very interesting. The son of a low class saiyan becomes the first to ascend the level of Super Saiyan in over 1,000 years... I'm considering the term... irony. Perhaps in our arrogance, we first class saiyans had cast aside the true ideals of our people and merely assumed that it was our birth rite to become a Super Saiyan. That it was exclusive to us and our rank alone..."

"Vigdis..."

"Gohan, you said I was like Prince Vegeta... you're wrong. I'm nothing like Prince Vegeta. I'm a Saiyan and a woman. I'm sure the image painted by Prince Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa... you've already made up your mind about native Saiyans, haven't you?"

"...I won't lie and say that I didn't think that every Saiyan that existed on Planet Vegeta was a savage, brutal, and fighting race. I understand the powers of being a Saiyan... but I also understand the warmth of being an Earthling. I never was told about female Saiyans... to be honest, I've met one. My Mother would be... very upset if I were to judge you before knowing you. Vigdis, I'm sorry for comparing you to Vegeta."

"Gohan..." Vigdis wore a look for only but a moment that seemed sad, however, she quickly shed it and smirked, "I think we'll get along just fine, Gohan."

"...I think so too. Now then, we shouldn't waste anymore time. We should find those two before they cause even more trouble for the people of Earth than they already have..."

"I'll be along in a few minutes, Gohan, there's something I need to do beforehand. It'll only take but a moment..." With that said, Vigdis walked outside of the large training room into the hall. The building they were in was a specialty bunker home designed by Capsule Corporation. It was built to withstand the attack of "1000 armies", or so it was said. It was battle damaged from past attacks from the Androids... but the fact it still stood was a testament to the engineer who designed it – Bulma.

Vigdis walked towards the far room at the end of the hall... the room itself used to be Vegeta's room. Vigdis knew this almost instantly, while it was faint, she could sense his fading presence from this room. She walked up towards the closet, which had Vegeta's saiyan armor setting on the inner shelf. It was cracked and battle damaged. Vigdis put her hand on the chest plate, "Oh, Prince Vegeta... I do wish I had arrived here sooner... if only I had... you might still..." two small tear drops fell from her eyes onto the chest plate.

Vigdis steeled herself and dried her eyes. Turning, she looked into the tall mirror at the far end of the room. She was wearing Saiyan armor as well. It's primary color was lavender, with a secondary color of gun metal gray. Underneath she wore sleek black under armor. It completely covered her legs, which she wore armored boots matching her Saiyan armor. She had gauntlets covering her hands and wrists, similar to that which Nappa once wore. Her upper body under armor was short sleeved, and only covered the top of her arm, leaving her arms partially exposed. Her tail wrapped around her midsection, She flung part of her dark brown hair to the side to reveal small earrings she wore in each ear. These earrings weren't just any old heirloom, they possessed the explosive power of 20 million Hiroshima style Atomic Bombs. They were inert as long as Vigdis' vitals remain. These were created as a defense mechanism, to prevent Frieza or his minions from manipulating Vigdis' body in the case she was defeated or killed by Frieza – the moment her vitals ceased, both earrings would simultaneously detonate – incinerating her body and most likely anyone within the vicinity.

"...What's this?" Vigdis said suddenly when she noticed a spherical stone setting on top of the dresser on the opposite wall. She noticed it while looking in the mirror. It looked like a perfectly smooth, spherical stone. It could fit nicely into the palm of her hand...

"Dragonballs"

"Huh?"

Vigdis raised her head, she saw Gohan standing in the doorway. He walked up and picked up the spherical stone from Vigdis' hand, "Or I guess I should say, used to be... they are inert, they don't work now..."

"Dragonballs...? Just what did they do?"

"They would grant the one who gathered them all a single wish...whatever they wished for, the Dragon, Shenron would grant it... After their wish was made, the balls would scatter all over the Earth and after a years time after they were used, they became active again and could be gathered all over again..."

"...whatever they wished for... does that mean one could wish for anything they possibly desired?"

"...As long as the wish didn't involve killing, creating false love, or repeating a previously granted wish... but all that does not matter, like I said, the balls are inert... because Piccolo is dead – killed by the Androids..." Gohan clenched his fists as he recollected this particular horrid memory.

"I see... well that's too bad... the thought of being able to wish for whatever I desired... a very intriguing concept indeed."

"That's the reason Nappa and Vegeta first came to this planet in the first place. After my Father and Piccolo defeated Radditz—"

"Kakarot killed Radditz... hm, I feel a bit sorry for him. I knew Radditz when he was still a child... What? You keep looking at me, Gohan, is there something wrong?"

"N,no... I just noticed now that you still have a tail. There's no reason to fear though, Piccolo destroyed this planets Moon many years ago so—"

"Fear? What are you talking about?"

"I was just referring to you losing control during your transformation—"

"Surely you jest, Gohan. I retain complete control of my actions even in my Oozaru state. I'm a Saiyan Elite, Gohan, I've been trained extensively my entire life whilst still living on Planet Vegeta."

"Oh, I see..." Gohan smiles, "Well, that's good then. But I suppose your Oozaru form is irrelevant with your ability to ascend to a Super Saiyan."

"That's true, Gohan. My power is increased much more exponentially whilst a Super Saiyan—"

"Hold on." Gohan interjected instantly, his voice serious, "I'm sensing something...It's definitely something I've never sensed before..."

"...I don't sense anything. Hold on..." Vigdis pressed the switch to her power reader...gasped, "45,500,000!"

Gohan understood this exactly, after he had first met with Vigdis, she explained to him in detail how her power reader worked. He was familiar with the older models, the ones that were used by others in his past... Vigdis' model was a highly advanced one that wouldn't overload even if the power was too great... well at least it hadn't yet. Gohan's power, as a Super Saiyan was in the ball park of 50,000,000. Android 17's was 45,000,000 and 18's was 45,000,000 as well. Together their power level was too much for Gohan to deal with single handedly, but now that Vigdis had arrived – the odds were even, if not tipped in their favor. Vigdis' power level, as a Super Saiyan was 50,500,000.

"What I'm concerned about is if it's friendly or hostile..." Gohan said with a concerned expression...

**Chapter III Preview**

_With a new power confirmed, Gohan and Vigdis change their objective to investigate the origin of this power. What they don't know is that following the trial of this power level will lead them straight to the Androids! All the while, while Trunks is training at Lookout Point, he locates a mysterious door located within the palace. What he doesn't know is that this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Next time on Dragonball Z, Trunks takes his training to a whole different level, while Gohan and Vigdis are intent on finishing off the Androids once and for all... just when it seems they're about to, a new enemy emerges and changes everything!_

**Author's Comments**

I'm actually pleasantly surprised with how this story is slowly starting to shape. I know it's been a while since I've updated it, but better late than never I suppose. I hope you enjoy it. **RUKAII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter III**

**Lookout Point**

Trunks had arrived at the Lookout Point, as per Gohan's request. He looked around and he noticed quickly that this palace above the clouds was completely deserted. It was natural, after all, Piccolo was killed at the hands of the Androids... there was no one else who would inhabit this place anymore.

"Just great... how am I supposed to train by myself? At least sparring with Gohan gets me somewhere... but at this rate, I'll just be wasting time up here..." Trunks scoffed, "I should have known Vigdis would convince Gohan to 'get rid' of me..."

Trunks looked around some more, as he did, he felt something faint. The source of what he was sensing drew him further inside the palace. The further he went in, the stronger the feeling became. Until it was clearly evident that whatever it was Trunks was sensing was coming from behind an ominous looking door. Placing his hand on the door, Trunks felt a surge of foreign power emanating from it.

"Just what is this...well, no point in speculating..." Trunks said taking a deep breath and placing both hands on the door...he slowly opened the door...

**Ameridian City**

When Gohan and Vigdis landed in the middle of Ameridian City they noticed immediately that something was completely wrong...

"Gohan, is it normal for cities on Earth to be this vacant? And with little to no destruction... it strikes me as a bit odd for there to be no one here."

"You're right... to the cities that were decimated by the Androids, secondary cities were created underground, as a safe haven of sorts. One thing about the Androids, they don't return to a place they destroy unless it's rebuilt. When we learned that was a habitual pattern, we started to develop underground cities... but this city is untouched. There isn't a single destroyed building...and...I can't sense anything!"

Vigdis looked around and clicked her power scanner numerous times, "...this place is a dead zone, Gohan... there isn't even a single shred of life within the vicinity... Do you think those meddlesome androids where here?"

"No, not a chance – if they were here... we'd be standing amongst the rubble and ruins of Ameridian City..." Gohan replied instantly, his was completely sure that whatever happened here had little to do with the Androids. Then...

"Gohan... my scanner is picking up something. The rhythm is bio-mechanical...and the power is steady non-fluctuating...there are two signals..."

Gohan knew exactly what this meant, he couldn't sense anything. And the only two non-fluctuating powers on Earth were the Androids. Due to them being Androids, Gohan couldn't sense their life force, but Vigdis' scanner could pinpoint their energy.

"There's no doubt about it, your scanner must be picking up _them_..." Gohan clenched his fists.

"Gohan..."

**Minutes Away...**

"So, Sis, what kind of competition should we have today, eh?" 17 said with a smirk.

"We're running out of games to play, 17, this is starting to get boring," 18 retorted.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to face that monkey woman from a month ago?" 17's question was sarcastic, intent on raising 18's ire.

"Shut up. Besides, she hasn't shown herself in a while. She probably left on her stupid space pod or something... we haven't had any fun for a while... let's blow something up."

"Heh, the reason we waited was because you were worried about that monkey woman, that's the real reason wasn't it?"

"You know what 17, you're starting to piss me off. Shut up before I get mad—stop 17!"

"...Heh, well look who it is... this is good, we can pick up where we left off."

18 smirked, "Yes, leave that woman to me. You can handle Gohan, right 17?"

"Of course."

Landing before Vigdis and Gohan, Android 17 and 18 were mere feet from them. The four of the them stood seemingly alone in the desolate city, unscathed from destruction yet devoid of human life. Gohan's fists were clenched so tightly that blood trickled from both of his palms, he glared at the deadly duo with intense hatred. Vigdis, on the other hand, returned 18's arrogant smirk with a smirk of her own. She stepped forward, her eyes locked on 18's.

"You there, we have unfinished business from the last time. This time, I'll kill you..."

"You may have caught me off guard the last time, monkey woman... but this time, I'm going to take pleasure in blasting your body into a million pieces..."

"I'd be worried, if I were you," 17 added, "She's even deadlier when she's mad – and she's had an entire month to brood over how you embarrassed her last time."

"Heh, 'embarrassed', so that's what cowardice is being called now? Sorry to disappoint you, Android, but you opted to flee, not me. But today... I will grant you no quarter... well I might.... you might be in quarters when I'm done with you..."

18's smirk quickly vanished as she grimaced and glared at Vigdis, "Oh that's it... you're dead!"

"Haaarghhh....Haaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Vigdis immediately powers up to Super Saiyan. In addition to her dark brown hair turning gold, her tail too was golden as it was nestled around her waist. At that same time, Gohan too ascended to Super Saiyan, his gaze not having shifted once from 17.

"You're going to have to deal with me, Android... remember what I told you... you will be destroyed... you can't fight that inevitable fact. Your best shot at killing me was foiled when Vigdis showed up... that was also your last shot. You cannot defeat me one-on-one..."

"You always were over confident, Gohan... and I find that over confidence, irritating. I was hoping there'd be some innocent bystanders here that I could kill... but it seems they're all gone – a pity. You've taken out one of the funnest parts of destroying a city..."

In that instant, Gohan burst forth towards 17. His fist was blocked by a defensive parry from 17. 17 in turn spun around and executed a solid kick, which Gohan shrugged off with the side of his left arm. In rapid succession the two exchanged blows, blocking 90% of the time. It was standoffish in nature. But even 17 was starting to realize something... he was losing momentum. For every blow he landed, Gohan was landing two fold in return.

"Arghh... 18!"

As 18 flinched, hearing 17 call her – Vigdis burst forth at lightning speed towards 18. Before 18 could react, Vigdis' left fist was buried in her midsection – completely obliterating the lower portion of her shirt, thus making it a pseudo-midriff.

"My, my... someone should do something about that fashion statement... it's horrible."

"Y,you...b,bitch...Ughhhh!!!"

Vigdis spun around and landed a solid kick to 18's side, the force sent her hurling in the air – crashing through a large high rise building as it's foundation collapsed as a result. The building imploded, with 18 slowly emerging from the rubble... her clothes were completely tattered and torn. Her hair was completely caked with soot... and the cuts and bruises on her body were more apparent than ever before. She wore a look mixed with pure anger and unrivaled fear. When she looked ahead of her, upon emerging from the rubble... she didn't see Vigdis...

"W,where are you? Show yourself!" 18 shouted.

"My, my... I'm disappointed... you're all bark and no bite. But you can at least relish in the fact that if I hadn't come... you would've killed Gohan. And you wouldn't be faced with certain death now... Tell me, does it hurt? Can Androids feel pain? Or perhaps...fear?" Vigdis stated as she holds out both of her arms outstretched, "Twin X!"

As Vigdis shouted the name of her technique, Ki energy began to gather and focus at the palms of her outstretched hands...and in a flash, the Ki energy that was gathered, compressed and in each of her hands... she held what appeared to be energy swords created from her concentrated Ki energy. She held them in front of her, in the form of an X, as her eyes connected with 18's.

"So... even an Android can experience fear. It's a shame, you know... you had such a beautiful body."

"N,nooo!" 18 shouted, but her shout was in vain, as both her arms were severed from her body with Vigdis' single, almost instantaneous downward slashing strike. Vigdis' twin Ki blades had severed 18's arms from her, blood and circuitry were exposed as mortal fear inflicted 18's eyes. She staggered backwards, in her vain attempt to flee from Vigdis.

17, who had been battling Gohan, looked back in shock. Gohan, too, had momentarily stopped fighting – he had finally seen one of the androids damaged severely. It created a sense of justice of righteousness to flow through his being. He regained his composure, while still remaining a super saiyan, he spoke to 17, "Don't you see... you brought this fate upon yourselves."

"S,she's killing her!"

"You make it sound like I really care? How many people begged for their lives that you mercilessly slaughtered. Men! Women! Children! Entire cities were annihilated because you two thought that killing was just a game."

Vigdis was a fair distance from 18, when she threw both of her Ki blades at 18. Unable to avoid them, both Ki blades pierced 18's legs from behind her knees, taking out her ground mobility completely. 18's battle damaged body crashed down the earth below, as she screamed for 17's aid. 17, however, the moment he tried to get closer to 18 – Gohan would interject himself, and prevent 17 from doing so...

"Say, Gohan, why don't _we_ play a game, huh?" Vigdis shouted over to Gohan, followed by a chuckle.

"What sort of game, Vigdis?" Gohan replies, all the while smirking at a distressed Android 17.

"Y,you can't be serious...!"

"You should really look at yourself, Android... I thought you two were the ones who were having so much fun playing these sort of games – what was it... "First one to kill 'em wins?" ..Hey Vigdis, we could play that game... but I guess you'll probably win since yours is already half way there." Gohan's calm, cold demeanor was uncharacteristic, however one couldn't fault him for acting in this manner. After all, after 13 years, this was the first time the Androids were in a position of weakness... where they were simply out matched...

Vigdis lands before Android 18, picking her up by the neck, "I want you to know, that you were bested by the most powerful woman in the universe... know this, and process this... because your termination is nigh..."

Just as Vigdis reared her left hand back, set and ready to strike the finishing blow to Android 18 – a strange vacuum-like object burst through the earthen ground below, sucking in 18's feet. Startled, Vigdis released her hold on Android 18.

"W,what in the hell?" Vigdis jumped backwards, landing next to Gohan, "What is that thing?"

The vacuum began to pull Android 18 into it from below, her body slowly disappearing as it lowered deeper and deeper. Then, as 18 still desperately trying to get away, despite her injuries – used her remaining power to levitate her body into the air. As she did, she pulled the vacuum-like tube slowly up as she ascended... revealing a creature...

"Gohan!"

"Right... that must be the power I sensed earlier... what is it doing?"

"It looks like it's...eating her. Like a snake swallowing it's prey whole..."

Struggle as she did, Android 18 didn't have the strength to break free of this creature's hold. And in minutes, she had been taken into the creature. This creature was known as Cell. Laying in wait, he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike – to absorb one of the androids. A feat...he had accomplished flawlessly...

"Ahahahahaha!! Hahahahaha!!! Yesss!!!" Cell laughed hysterically as his body began to glow and pulsate.

**Chapter IV Preview**

_With the emergence of Cell and the absorption of Android 18, Cell has become Semi-Perfect. With his power vastly increased – what chance will Vigdis and Gohan have? What will become of Trunks' training in the Hyperbolic Chamber of Time and Space? Find out that and more in the next chapter of Dragonball Z! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter IV**

After his transformation was complete, Cell was now in a semi-perfect state. Upon absorbing Android 18, Cell's power level had increased exponentially. Cell's appearance was now much more brutish and even taller than before. Cell towered over the heights of both Vigdis and Gohan.

Gohan immediately realized the rapid increase of strength that had occurred within Cell after absorbing Android 18. He glanced behind him where Android 17 was still in a state of shock at what he had just witnessed. Then, Gohan glanced back towards Vigdis, "It seems this one draws it's power from the Androids... it was a mistake for us to play with them, we should hurry up and finish off the other one."

Her conceit didn't allow her to admit such 'fault', Vigdis turned towards Gohan with a stern look, "I made no mistake, Gohan, I gave that weakling android a taste of what she had coming to her. You told me everything that thing has done... and tell me that you didn't enjoy it when I severed her limb from limb..."

"That's not the issue right now, Vigdis! The Androids are the issue... there's still one left. We need to deal with it before that 'thing' decides to absorb it like it did 18!"

"Do whatever you want with that pathetic android..." Vigdis retorted with a smirk, "I'll deal with this puke colored over sized oaf."

"You're either incredibly brave or unbelievably stupid," Cell spoke, his voice no longer shrill like before. It was much rougher, akin to his newfound appearance as a result of his transformation. His words agitated the female saiyan, as he had hoped they would.

"You don't stand a chance against me now, woman."

Vigdis proceeds to steady her power, surrounded by the golden aura of a super saiyan, "I am Vigdis, the most powerful female in this known universe... And I'll prove that with you, just as I did with that android you so grotesquely swallowed whole..."

For a moment, Cell was concerned, although he didn't show it. The fact he knew nothing at all about Vigdis served as a means to frustration. All the other Z fighters he had knowledge of... but with the fact that Android 17 and 18 had killed all of the Z fighters, with the exception of Gohan... he was able to calm his thought process.

"Y,you...killed her!" 17 suddenly shouted in anger. It was then he unleashed a gigantic photon flash attack directed at Cell. The blast completely obliterated the area... and when the dust had settled... stood an undamaged Cell in the middle of a huge crater in the earth created by Android 17's previous attack.

"W,what... how can this be? I put everything I had into that attack!"

"Is that it, 17? Honestly, that tickled. If that's all you can muster... perhaps we should dispense with the formalities and I'll absorb you just like I did your sweet sister moments ago..."

"Heh... you think you have it all figured out? There's three of us... and one of you. What makes you think that you can defeat all of us at once?" 17, spoke after he quickly regained his composure.

"Oh? And what makes you think that Gohan would even want to help you, considering all you've done to him and his friends? Surely you are underestimating the gravity of the situation, 17. I WILL absorb you, and I WILL achieve ultimate perfection. I don't care if you each come at me one-on-one or three-on-one... the end result will be the same – my achieving perfection!"

Gohan, who had worn a serious concerned look up until just a moment ago, walked up to Vigdis. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I understand you want to prove your power... so do you think you can create a diversion – keep that thing occupied... while I take Android 17 far away from here. We can't allow him to be absorbed... there's no telling how much more it's power would increase if that were to happen..."

Vigdis, her eyes fixated on Cell simply nodded confidently, "Yes... I think I should be able to divert that things attention. There's still a few of my abilities I have yet to unleash, Gohan..." she finished speaking with a smirk, "Do come back once you've relocated that bothersome Android, will you? I'd really like it if you were here to witness this things destruction at my hand..."

"Yeah... I'll be back, you can count on that... and here," Gohan hands Vigdis a single Sensu bean, "It's my last one... use it only as a last resort – remember, eating this will restore your energy and heal any wounds you might have..."

After gripping the Sensu Bean, Vigdis concealed it. She nodded in response to Gohan and turned her attention with 100 percent directed at Cell. Cell looked rather impatient and wore an irked expression.

"Are you two done!"

"Vigdis...cover your eyes..." And in that moment, Gohan leapt into the air and raised his hands to the sides of his face, "Solar Flare!"

In that moment, a blinding light showered down the entire area, blinding both Cell and Android 17 temporarily... In that moment, Gohan used this window as his opportunity to grab Android 17 and create distance between 17 and Cell... After Gohan had fled the region with 17 and Cell's vision started to return to normal... the only person in the vicinity was Vigdis. Her Super Saiyan aura steadily pulsed and swirled around her body.

"Your friend has merely postponed the inevitable... but in doing so he has also accelerated your death...At your current strength-you are no match for my newly acquired power!" Cell stated arrogantly, laughter following.

"'At my current strength'... so... my abilities as a Super Saiyan aren't enough, you say? Well how about go above and beyond?"

"...What?" Cell responded with a quizzical expression.

"If you think my ascension stops with being just a "Super Saiyan", then you are mistaken... I have found a means to ascend beyond the abilities of a "Super Saiyan"...Nghhhhurghhhh....grrrahhharghhh....Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!"

When the dust cloud that was kicked up as a result of Vigdis' ascension to an "Ascended Super Saiyan" (Super Saiyan 1 Stage 2) had dissipated... Vigdis' hair had become more rigid and her muscle mass had increased. As a normal Super Saiyan, Vigdis retained her feminine toned physique... however, as an Ascended Saiyan, her muscle mass increase was evident.

Cell couldn't believe what he had witnessed... much less had sensed. Vigdis' power level had increased exponentially...but before he could react—Vigdis buried her knee into his chest with incredible ferocity. Cell, holding his stomach reeled backwards on wobbly legs. This attack was followed by a stiff elbow shot to the side of Cell's head which sent him skidding through the dirt and rubble of the ruined section of the city...

Vigdis stepped forward and spoke, "I like to call this form, an Ascended Super Saiyan... And with this power, I will eradicate you from this existence... It's too bad... but it doesn't look like you're going to be able to achieve your so-called 'perfection' after all..."

After distancing himself and 17 from Ameridian city, Gohan turned towards Android 17... his eyes full of enmity.

"There is no way you could ever atone for the sins you've committed... I should destroy you right now. That way, not one death by your hands would go unaccounted for... and that monster won't be able to absorb you..."

"...If you want to destroy me go ahead... but at least allow me to witness the death of Cell."

"Cell?"

"That's what it is called. I didn't know at the time, but given the time we took to distance ourselves, I managed to locate the data file of his existence in my database. Cell was created by Dr. Gero, like myself and 18. Cell was created using the cells from all the strongest fighters on this Earth... Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, so on and so forth... But there was a flaw in his creation – this flaw was a means of his imperfect 'birth'. Apparently Dr. Gero had kept tabs on 18 and my insubordinate tendencies... and we are to serve as the 'keys' to Cells Perfection..."

Gohan wouldn't look 17 in the eyes, he merely stood and glanced over at him. He noticed the crestfallen behavior that had befallen 17 after realizing his powerlessness against Cell and with the loss of 18, he couldn't even measure up to the levels of Gohan or Vigdis individually... he had met his match and knew it. Gohan, then spoke softly, and stoically, "...Very well, I will give you a final chance... Keep in mind, its not because I feel you deserve it – in fact, I'd rather just destroy you right here and now... But... If my Father were standing here before you instead of me... I'm sure he would allow you this last chance..."

Gohan turned his back to Android 17, "...For now, go into hiding in the deep forests to the North."

Without saying a word, Android 17 proceeded to head north, as Gohan had instructed... as the wind blew calmly, Gohan then turned towards the direction he had came... he could sense Vigdis' ever increasing power...however...

"...Somethings wrong... Vigdis...?"

In that moment, Gohan went Super Saiyan and burst forth towards the epicenter of the conflict between Vigdis and Cell...

**Chapter V Preview**

_With the scales of power tipped in her favor, now that Vigdis has reached down and shown the extent of her full power as a Super Saiyan, as an Ascended Super Saiyan... What can explain why the scales tip once more and Cell goes on the offensive. Vigdis' life hangs in the balance as Gohan rushes to her aid – Next time on Dragonball Z – Chapter V!!_

**Author's Comments**

Just to clarify, Vigdis has not reached Super Saiyan 2 – as I touched on briefly above in the story, The level Vigdis has reached is still Super Saiyan 1 – but she has just reached the next stage – Super Saiyan 1 Stage 2 or an Ascended Saiyan. This is the form that Vegeta reached when he battled Semi-Perfect Cell before Cell absorbed 18 in the show. Well hope you enjoy it. Chapter V will be at you all shortly. RUKAII


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter V**

Vigdis landed a stiff uppercut to Cell, directly underneath his chin which sent him staggering. Vigdis, despite dominating Cell for the past few minutes, had started breathing heavily... the sweat dripped off her brow in what seemed like it would fill buckets...

Shortly later, Gohan would arrive, he immediately let Vigdis know he had returned, "Vigdis!" he had shouted the moment his feet touched down with the earthen ground beneath him. Contrary to the current standing of the battle between Vigdis and Cell, Gohan could sense an underlying problem.

"Gohan..." Vigdis muttered, breathing heavily, "Glad... to see you made it back," she smirked with her typical cocky expression, "...just in time...ngh..." at that moment, Vigdis clutched her chest...

"_What's wrong with me..."_ Vigdis thought to herself. The pain in her chest was unlike any other pain she had felt before. As a Saiyan Elite, she was subjected to all sorts of pains imaginable over the years... but this pain was a severe internal one. Every time she took a breath the pain would magnify...

"_Oh no..." _Gohan thought, _"Could she possibly have contracted...'that'?!_

The tide of the battle had began to shift as Cell burst towards Vigdis, hitting her in the head with a thunderous head butt which sent her hurling through the air. Her body crashed through several abandoned buildings along the way...

Standing up slowly, Vigdis was clutching her chest and breathing very sporadically... blood trickled down from her forehead.

"Why you... I'll make you pay for that..." Vigdis held her arms outstretched and then proceeded to blast consecutive ki blasts at Cell one after the other. However, the extent of her energy depletion was apparent – as Cell was able to merely dodge all but one, which the final beam he batted away with relative ease...

"Is that all? What happened to all that power you displayed earlier, Vigdis? I told you... you're a fool for challenging me now... Oh? Look who's back – Gohan... Just in time!"

In a flash, Cell sped forth and grabbed Vigdis by the throat and lifted her off the ground, "You, who failed to save everyone in your past has an opportunity to save this woman here and now, Gohan!"

"Tch..." Gohan clicked his tongue, he knew that if Vigdis was killed that would be it for her. There would be no Dragonballs to revive her – death on Earth is now absolute... Gohan, saying nothing looked into Cell's eyes, as if to acknowledge what he has to offer.

"Tell me where Android 17 has gone, and I will leave this woman with you – alive. Refuse, and I will continue to squeeze the life out of her until her head pops like a pimple...hahaha..." Cell stated as he slowly strengthened his grip on Vigdis' throat.

"Ugh...gah...No-Gohan...don't...even think...about it...."

"I would say she's sick, she's in desperate need of an antidote... wouldn't you say? However... the only antidote I can offer is death... So—what will it be, Gohan?"

"...Vigdis... I'm so sorry..."

Vigdis closed her eyes, a soft smile had formed on her face as she accepted the realization of her demise...however...

"...Android 17 is in the Northern Forest region on this planet... I sent him there."

"Haha... You fool. Here's your prize!" Cell retorts with laughter as he threw Vigdis towards Gohan with tremendous force. Gohan was able to brace himself and catch her in his arms... Vigdis' hair and physical state reverted back to normal... she looked up at him weakly, a look of disdain...

"You idiot...why? Why go back... on your own convictions...for me? You know...yourself... that if he absorbs...that android... his power...so... why?"

"...Because, I couldn't just by and let him kill you. Not after everything I've seen in my life. Every life has a meaning... and besides...I..."

At that moment, Vigdis' hand fell to her side...

"Vigdis!" Gohan can still sense life force coming from her, albeit extremely weak. He knows he doesn't have much time to spare. Cradling her body in his arms, he blasts off towards the medical facility in Ameridian – which, as fate would have it is still standing and treating the wounded. The moment Gohan arrives, one of the head physicians recognizes him. He was Dr. Niles Bright, a physician who has aided Gohan and even Goku in the past.

"Gohan, is that you?"

"Dr. Bright, am I glad to see you... can you treat her? She's sick... with that radical heart virus..."

"I see... but how? Everyone on Earth was vaccinated over the course of the past 10 years..."

"...Well..."

"I see... so she must be a special case. Don't say any further-I understand. I will do what I can – I won't fail you again Gohan. Losing Goku to this virus... I still blame myself for not being able to cure him."

"I'd like it if you would treat her by yourself. Her body is different, and giving the state of affairs of how the people fear what they do not understand... I don't want any trouble."

"You're referring to her tail. I removed that tail on Goku when he was young... you want me to keep it on her?"

"Yes – do not remove it. Plus... with the moon phases gone – there's no risk. Also..." Gohan scratches behind his head, "She'd never forgive me if I authorized you to remove her tail...heh..."

"I understand, I will aid her immediately," Dr. Bright replied, as he took her into the O.R.

Now alone, Gohan walked up to the cracked glass in the waiting room and placed his palm onto it. He could see the devastation that was caused by the last battle to the city. The pain and suffering that it had caused the citizens of Ameridian city... It was then that a woman was rushed into the hospital on a gurney, blood-soaked and barely alive... but she was alive. Following behind her was a rather odd looking older man. His facial hair was styled in chops and his hair was balding on top and he had remnants of his hair on the back was thick and curly.

"You guys can save her right? You're doctors, that's what you do right?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Satan, we'll do all we can for your daughter..."

Gohan watched as they took the woman, whom he overheard was named Videl into the E.R. The grief stricken and stressed out father, known as Hercule Satan stood helplessly by while there was nothing he could do now for his daughter.

"I have a good feeling about her – I think she'll be alright." Gohan said.

"...You're just sayin' that..."

"No, she's strong. I can feel it, she has a lot of fight left in her. She wants to survive and that alone is enough I think..."

"...I couldn't do anything. When those Androids came all those years ago... I was high and mighty. Hercule Satan the Champ! ...so much for that..."

"Are you saying you actually challenged them?" Gohan asked with eyes widened.

"Y,yeah... but it didn't go too well..."

"Well, you're alive. That speaks for itself, you have some luck, Mr. Satan."

"You got someone in here too?" Hercule asked, trying to change the subject.

"...Yeah, she's sick with the Heart Virus that plagued our planet over 10 years ago..."

"Well, we got the antidote for that now – she should be fine."

"I'm more concerned about her pride," Gohan replied with a sharp grin followed by a chuckle. After his brief conversation with Hercule, Gohan remained silent as he continued to watch the city from the view of the tattered window from inside the hospital...

**Hyperbolic Chamber of Time & Space**

Trunks had lost track of time, he had no idea as to how long he had been inside this mysterious room. What he did know was that this place he had stumbled onto was no joke. The gravity was 10x stronger than that of Earth's. Luckily for Trunks, his training with Gohan in the past month had been so intense that he was able to manage the gravitational shift. His training inside the chamber began routinely, however, after sometime... as the clouds shifted, shapes of people began to take form... It wasn't long before Trunks was standing face-to-face with the Androids...

He would battle them valiantly... however, their combined efforts were too much for the young half-saiyan... just as it would seem like he was finished, the androids would back away from him... The surrounding clouds would formulate the shape of a random human – who would be killed by the Androids. This would happen over and over again...

As time progressed, the shapes that would form weren't just that of random denizens of Earth... but that of the Z Fighters. Of course, Trunks didn't exactly know who the majority of them were, as these manifestations were brought out by the few pictures he had seen of these warriors who had fought and died when he was an infant... Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien... all were formed by the wicked clouds inside the Chamber of Time and all were brutally annihilated by the Androids...and then, the shape of Vegeta would form... 18 landed a solid kick to his arm, clearly shattering it. It was followed up with 17 blasting a photon beam through the heart of the Saiyan Prince...

Trunks could do nothing but stand in horror of what he was being seemingly forced to witness... but it didn't end there, there was still a final image to be formulated by the wicked clouds... and it was that of Gohan. Immediately when it formed, Trunks' eyes had widened...then the clouds all around shifted to the shapes of buildings and that of a battle damaged city... and the rain began to fall accompanied with thunder and lightning... Gohan was clearly hurt, his left arm gone, and he was fighting fervently against the diabolical duo... when finally he succumbed to their combined prowess... his body lay motionless... the shapes of the Androids dissipated into the air...

Trunks slowly approached the body of Gohan...tears streamed down his face...

"Everything...this just isn't fair...Gohan....Gohan...GOHAN!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed in a rage, his fists clenched so tightly that blood trickled from them to the ground... "Urghahhhhh!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Trunks continued to rage, and then, as if a dam had broken... Trunks had became a Super Saiyan... The rage that swirled inside of him had finally manifested and aided his Super Saiyan Transformation. He looked down at his hands, soaked in his own blood. As he looked around, the setting that had formulated from the clouds had dissipated... even Gohan's body dissipated into the wind... Trunks realized what had occurred... this place had shown him his worst fear. Losing his mentor and more importantly his best friend – Gohan. It was enough to break the dams that prevented his previous attempts at transforming into a Super Saiyan... enough to make him realize just what he must do. He couldn't stop here, no, that wouldn't be enough. Not even Gohan could take on the Androids by himself as a Super Saiyan... there had to be something beyond it... something greater. His convictions clear, Trunks would continue to train as time slowly passed inside the Hyperbolic Chamber of Time & Space...

**Chapter VI Preview**

_Trunks has finally become a Super Saiyan, but that isn't enough, he continues to train vigorously inside the Chamber of Time & Space. All the while, having given up Android 17's location in exchange for the safety of Vigdis, Cell is hot on the trail of the lone Android...just when it appears that 17's fate is sealed... the appearance of a mysterious giant changes everything. Also, Vigdis awakens to see Gohan sleeping in a chair near her bed. She's confused as to why he would be there... the feeling she gets from this scene conflicts with her feelings of anger and contempt for Gohan giving into Cell's demands just so that she would be saved... What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball Z!_

**Author's Comments**

I hope I conveyed the manifestations of Trunks' fear well, it took me a couple hours to rework and rewrite that part of this chapter. In the chapters to come, you're going to see me really expand on just what secrets the Hyperbolic Chamber of Time & Space holds. RUKAII.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter VI**

"Heh... that fool. Little does he know he had allowed me the perfect chance at achieving perfection in exchange for the worthless life of one saiyan woman." Cell stated arrogantly as he had arrived in the thick forested region far North of Ameridian City...

He scouted the area, unlike the Z fighters, Cell could sense the reactor cores inside of the Androids... he knew that Gohan had told him the truth. There were also signs that someone had been here. The patterns to the tops of the trees were affected, as if the force of someone flying past them at a considerable speed... Suddenly, a large rocket propelled projectile blasted from the forest. It had taken Cell completely off guard as it connected with the left side of his body – obliterating his left arm and leg upon impact.

Emerging from the forest was a mountain of a man...no, it was no man, but an Android.

"...Android 16... You fool! How dare you!"

"I dare to attack you because you are a threat. I will not allow you to fulfill your desires... you will not absorb Android 17. I will terminate you..."

"Hah... we'll see about that, you overgrown bucket of bolts!!" Cell screams as he regenerated his previously severed limbs. Android 16, holding a spare arm in his remaining hand, attached it to where he had fired his arm previously as a projectile. Taking flight, Android 16 had risen to the sky to face off with Cell... his mission to prevent Cell from advancing and locating Android 17...

**Ameridian City - Hospital**

Vigdis' eyes had opened suddenly. She found herself laying in a bed in a room unfamiliar... she tried to sit up, however, she soon found that wasn't the best decision. Her body was extremely weak, most likely from all the punishment she had sustained at the hands of Cell... Still, she wondered how she had gotten here, and what more, she wondered what had came over her suddenly on the battlefield...

Slowly, Vigdis turned her head to the right... and there she noticed Gohan. He was asleep, seated in a chair beside her bed. As her eyes continued to eye Gohan, she remembered something Gohan had given her prior to their battle with the Androids and the first meeting of Cell... She reached into a side compartment of her Saiyan Armor which was nestled on a counter at her bedside... she pulled out a small bean. It was the Sensu bean that Gohan had given her. Quickly, she popped the bean inside her mouth and began to chew, eventually she swallowed the bean... and in that moment, she felt her strength regaining in her body.

After sitting up, Vigdis grabbed a clip board which was hanging on the door to her room. Detailed on the documentation thereon, Vigdis had gathered that she had been admitted to this hospital for contracting a severe heart virus... she recalled a conversation she had with Gohan about how Kakarot died – he had contracted a deadly heart virus for which there was no cure at the time... A feeling unfamiliar to her overwhelmed her body as she looked at Gohan and remembered that particular conversation... however, it was short lived when she also recalled the events of how she was able to get to this hospital and receive treatment at all... She recalled how Gohan had played right into Cell's hand, just to ensure her survival...

Suddenly, Vigdis grabbed Gohan by the inner shirt of his Gi – waking him instantly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you... how DARE you go back on your convictions for...for ME! Just what do you take me for, Gohan? Do you honestly think that just because you've done something so incredibly stupid that MAY have resulted in my life being sparred that I would suddenly fawn over you or something? I am not that simplistic like the human woman on this planet!!"

"...Are you done?" Gohan retorted calmly, almost stoically.

"E-excuse me?" Vigdis was taken aback by Gohan's reply. Then, Gohan had placed his hands on top of Vigdis', which still held him by the blue inside shirt of his Gi. He removed them with ease, not because Vigdis was powerless to stop him, but because she simply was in such a state of shock that she didn't possess the means to stop him.

"You said I relapsed on my convictions... I say you're wrong. Because if you knew my Father—you wouldn't even think to say something like that. I don't know how it was on Vegeta, but on Earth, life is precious. And the saving grace of Dragonballs gone forever with the death of Piccolo—you only die once. Once you die, that's it—Game over... you're dead. So, when I was given an ultimatum by Cell that would enable me to save your life, I wasted no time in accepting it. Without consequence in my own heart, I gave up the location of Android 17 so that I would be able to save your life."

"...You're a fool... where's your pride as a Saiyan? The fact you would barter for my life is ridiculous... my weakness was apparent – I was unable to defeat that creature... I should have at least died in battle... an honorable death for a Saiyan—"

"There's nothing honorable about dying to a creature like Cell. If I would've refused, he wouldn't dishonored your body in a second by vaporizing it or worse... he might have absorbed you like he did half the population of this city and Android 18... With my pride as a Human—there was no way I could stand for such a thing... And it hurts me to hear you say that the only reason I saved you was because I had an ulterior motive..." Gohan said as he turned his back to Vigdis and headed for the door...

"...But, if the fact I might have had an ulterior motive for keeping you alive makes you feel better... I kept you alive because we would stand a better chance against Cell as two rather than just one..."

"Why you—"

"--is what I would say if I was a normal Saiyan... but I'm not, I'm also an Earthling... and my reason for saving you was simple – I won't sit idly by and watch my friends die. I won't let that happen again..." Gohan said before he left the room, leaving Vigdis alone...

Alone, Vigdis lowered her head, her eyes covered by her hair...

"...'Friends' huh...?"

**The Vast Northern Forest Region**

16 and Cell clashed in mid-air, the prowess of 16 was clearly defined early on. It would have been foolish to suggest that they were on par with each other in terms of power, close to even would be about right. Each time 16 initiated an attack, it was blocked by Cell. Likewise, whenever Cell initiated an attack, it was blocked by 16. Their stand off had become evermore clear as they continued to trade blow for blow and energy blast for energy blast.

"This shouldn't be possible! You weren't designed to be able to generate power on my enhanced levels! How is it that you—a mere android—is able to match me?!" Cell demanded, his anger apparent.

"It is possible because Dr. Gero designed me for two reasons: The primary regarding Goku... the secondary was to ensure that in the event Androids 17 & 18 were to betray Dr. Gero that I ensure their destruction... Since you are determined to absorb Android 17 – your goal clashes with my mission. Therefore I have determined that there is no other alternative than to eliminate you from existence..."

Cell, whom moments ago seemed filled with rage and anger, suddenly began to laugh haughtily with grand confidence. Android 16, wasn't phased by Cell's sudden change in demeanor and continued to stare Cell down stoically and without emotion.

"I do not understand, what is so humorous?"

"You're clearly defective, 16. I am Dr. Gero's ultimate creation – Cell. Standing in my way would mean going against Dr. Gero's wishes... doesn't that violate your prime directive as one of Dr. Gero's Android Assassins?"

"...I am aware of that fact..."

"Good, then you'll let me pass then—"

"Wrong."

"What? You fool!"

"Dr. Gero is dead, the only directive remaining is to destroy Androids 17 & 18... Furthermore, allowing you to absorb Android 17 would cause the difficulty of my task to increase exponentially... Therefore, I will not allow you to absorb Android 17."

As both Cell and Android 16 continued to stare down one another... Cell leaped high into the air and continued to rise as he levitated high above Android 16...

"Solar Flare!"

The sheering blinding light from the sun blinded the Occipital sensors of Android 16 temporarily. In that time window, Cell burst towards 16, he arced his path and landed directly behind the blinded and bewildered Android 16.

"Ka...me...ha...me....HA!!!!!" Cell shouted, as he blasted a Kamehameha wave directly into the lower back of a defenseless Android 16 – completely exploding 16's entire lower body (legs) into thousands of circuitry and scrap metal. 16's entire upper body crashed to the ground. 16, not showing signs of quit, attempted to crawl and turn himself around to grab Cell... however, before he could do that, Cell's tail pierced 16's torso. Through that motion, 16's arms slowly slowed down in their movement and eventually ceased... Pulling his tail out, Cell punted the remnants of 16 into the far dense forest beyond...

"Now that that's out of the way... Android 17... HERE I COME!!!" Cell shouted as he headed into the vast forest region with great haste...

**Chapter VII Preview**

With the decimation of Android 16... Cell is in hot in pursuit of Android 17. All the while, as the day begins to close, Trunks' time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is nearing a close as the remaining sand trickles through the hour glass. The next step for Gohan and Vigdis is to head towards the Vast Forested Region to the North... but will it be too late? Will Cell have absorbed Android 17? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Dragonball Z!

**Author's Comments**

_I'm sure people are wondering how Cell would be able to make quick work of 16 if 16's power and Cell's are close to even. Well the answer is pretty simple – it doesn't matter how powerful you are in comparison to another – as long as the other is close to your power level, a bit greater or a bit lesser or even... it's irrelevant if you are unable to protect yourself from a direct blast. As what happened to Android 16 after being blinded by Cell's Solar Flare technique._ RUKAII.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter VII**

Night had fallen on Ameridian city. After brooding in her hospital room, Vigdis felt a strong irritation that she just couldn't shake.

"...That Gohan... just who does he think he is talking to me like that..." She muttered as she slid out of her bed. Standing up, she looked over at her Saiyan armor which was set aside near her bedside. She felt she no longer needed medical attention, she clasped her fists tightly. She walked up to her Saiyan armor and started to undress out of her hospital gown that she was fitted with upon her admittance. Once again donning her Saiyan armor, Vigdis stood in front of the hospital mirror. She picked up her scouter which was also setting on the dresser to the right of her bed and placed it back on her left ear.

"Let's see..." Vigdis stated as she pressed the reader button on her scouter... it was then that a huge power level appeared on the scouter due north... it read: 80,000,000.

"It hasn't found that other Android yet... Well, no matter, now that I've been administered the antitoxin for this heart virus... I feel much better than I did before... and..." Vigdis smirks, "having since recovered from the damage I sustained earlier... my strength has already increased since then... I can feel it..."

Leaving her hospital room via the window, Vigdis noticed Gohan was standing at the riverside near the outskirts of Ameridian City. She took a few steps towards him...

"Feeling better?" Gohan suddenly spoke.

"...Yes..."

Gohan said, turning slightly to face Vigdis, "I'm sorry, perhaps I said too much earlier—"

"Hmph... now you want to apologize, what can you sense how much my power has grown? Is that why you feel it necessary to apologize to me now?"

Sighing, Gohan shook his head slowly, "...Forget it. I'm sure you already checked for Cell's location..."

"I did, his power is slightly stronger than when I fought him earlier – 80,000,000."

"You don't seem concerned..."

"Well, you should be, compared to your 50,000,000 – you're outmatched, Gohan. However... I'm confident I can handle that thing... what was it you called it... Cell?"

Gohan looked at Vigdis, he could sense her power had increased. Perhaps she was right? Perhaps she would be able to handle Cell... but only if he hadn't absorbed 17 – which, from what Vigdis is suggesting that Cell's power level is only slightly higher than their last encounter... would mean that he hadn't absorbed 17...yet.

"Well, let's get going then—"

"Gohan, I think you should check up on Trunks. Let me go after Cell."

"Vigdis, this isn't the time—"

"Aren't you worried about Trunks? Cell has been roaming for hours... there's always the chance..."

"...You're right... I'll go to Lookout Point and see how Trunks is doing. From there, once I've confirmed everything is fine – I'll rendezvous with you in the Northern Forest... got it?"

Vigdis smirked and walked up to Gohan, "It must be tough, having to step aside your role as Earth's protector... especially to someone who doesn't care about this planet at all...heh..."

"Vigdis... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. If you've got a problem with me or Earth... we can settle that once Cell and the Androids are taken care of..."

"...Heh... I'll take your word on that, Gohan." Vigdis said as a white aura of energy surrounded her as she lifted up into the air and burst forth towards the Northern Forest region...

Gohan left as well, heading with haste towards the Lookout Point...

**The Vast Northern Forest Region**

Huge craters were being caused as a result of Cell's bombardment of the vast forest region in his search for Android 17. Blast after blast, Cell continued his random bombardment of the region, in his hope of flushing Android 17 out of hiding.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!!"

Suddenly, Cell felt a presence of power headed directly towards him. As he turned, he saw a bright shining light which illuminated the darkness. He recognized the figure as Vigdis immediately. She stopped about 20 yards from Cell's position in the air, and remained levitated in the air – her arms crossed over her chest.

"...You? My,my... you Saiyans recover so quickly. You're becoming a nuisance, Vigdis. Have you already forgotten what happened the last time you tried to fight me?" Cell retorted mockingly.

"Of course I do, but that was a just a precursor. Since then I've gotten stronger, why don't you be a gentlemen and let me show you just how strong I've gotten!"

Cell was sweating, despite his confident front, he was concerned with the fluctuating growth of Vigdis' power. Before she had started to display symptoms of the Heart Virus, she had an apparent edge against even his Semi-Perfect state... he knew he needed to absorb Android 17... and fast.

"Urghhhh....ghhrrrrahhh....urghhhahhhh....AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vigdis' power exploded as she powered up to Super Saiyan 1, stage 2. "...Heh...what's the matter? Where'd that confident smirk you had a few moments ago go?"

Cell opted to land to the ground below him, Vigdis followed in pursuit. When Cell landed to the ground, he quickly looked up to follow Vigdis' movements... however when he looked up, Vigdis wasn't anywhere to be seen. He quickly scanned his head in all directions to locate her, when he felt a tug on his tail.

"So this is the annoying little vacuum that sucks up those androids, eh? Well I wonder how you'll fair without it..." Vigdis stated confidently as she swiftly ripped Cell's tail right off his body.

"UGH! Y,you! My tail! I'll—" Cell immediately halted what he was saying, because at that moment Vigdis had placed the palm of her hand directly in front of Cell's face.

A mammoth energy blast expelled from Vigdis' palm and completely obliterated Cell's head from his shoulders. His body fell limp to the ground...motionless...

"Is that all? Honestly... how pathetic..." Vigdis scoffed at what seemed to be mere child's play for her to take down Cell. Crossing her arms, she kicked the motionless heap that lay at her feet.

"Haha, it wasn't so tough after all." Android 17 said as he came out of hiding. He wore a smirk on his face, and approached Vigdis, "Nice shot."

"Heh, do you honestly think that I was fighting him to protect you? I don't give a damn about you nor your android sibling..." Vigdis said just moments before she grabbed Android 17 by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

All the while, Vigdis failed to notice that Cell had started to regenerate. His neck reformed, followed by the regeneration of his head, and lastly Cell's tail would regenerate.

"W-wait... b-behind you!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for a trick so mundane... really, you're going to have to try better than that..."

Slowly gathering concentrated energy in the palm of her right hand, Vigdis stood poised, prepared to administer a lethal blow to Android 17...but at that moment, she stopped gathering energy and shifted her body swiftly just in time to avoid a tail stab attack by Cell. Not showing any surprise that Cell had regenerated his limbs even after losing his head, Vigdis slowly tightened her grip on 17's throat and smirked at Cell. She placed her free right hand flat on Android 17's stomach...the motion suddenly caused a look of fear to form in Cell's eyes.

"I know that look, you're afraid I might kill this worm... and in doing so, I would crush your opportunity to reach,,, 'perfection', or so you so aptly put it. Isn't that a shame...because once I obliterate this fool... I'm going to exterminate you...cell by cell..."

Energy light started to pulse surrounding Vigdis' right hand... Cell was almost convulsing with the realization that his 'birth rite' could be taken away from him at any moment...

"Wait... l,let's not be hasty, Vigdis. Surely you could appreciate a good fight..."

"Oh...?" Vigdis narrowed her eyes and looked intently at Cell, "And just how would a pathetic weakling such as yourself offer me one?"

"It's simple...let me absorb Android 17 and I can offer you just that!"

"...Do you honestly believe that by absorbing 'this' you could hope to rival my power?"

"Yes... it would be the ultimate challenge. And I know your Saiyan blood is boiling for this..."

"You tease...hehe... surely you're bluffing...but I must admit, you've managed to pique my curiosity just a bit..." Vigdis replied, flashing a smirk but only for a moment. Her facial expression was displaying just how serious this was to her, "Do you swear that your words hold weight?"

"Oh, I promise you – allow me to absorb 17 and you will NOT be disappointed!"

_Vigdis, holding Android 17 at arms length, stood mere feet away from Cell. She was now faced with a dilemma, one that perhaps was clouding her judgment. Her desire to fight, as a true Saiyan elite could very well lead her into a decision she may regret... What will Vigdis decide? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball Z! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

**Chapter VIII**

Gohan had landed on the surface of Lookout Point... he immediately became concerned when he couldn't see any sign of Trunks. Calling Trunks' name, Gohan continued to search the entire Sky Palace and grounds of Lookout Point... it was at that moment, the door to the Hyperbolic Chamber of Time opened. Out of the door, came an older looking Trunks. His clothes were tattered and torn. His build was much more toned, and most notably, his hair had gotten extremely long.

"T,trunks...? What in the world..."

"Gohan... it seems this chamber... exaggerates time..."

"What are you talking about, Trunks? You've only been here for a day..."

"No... I've been inside this chamber for months... I've learned a lot inside there, Gohan. I've learned about our Saiyan heritage, among other things. This room is the best place on Earth to train. It's gravity is stronger than Earth's and double that with it's abhorrent weather conditions... and just trying to survive another day inside is a feat in and of itself..."

Gohan was astonished, physically, Trunks looked indeed older... he was no longer a pre-teenage boy... but more of a teenage young man. He was taller and his hair had grown past his shoulders in length. Gohan put his hand on Trunks' shoulder with a smile, he said, "It's good to see you again, Trunks. I can tell – you've gotten a lot stronger... in fact, I'd bet that you're stronger than I am presently."

It was Trunks' turn to be astonished, he knew he had gotten stronger, but after seeing how fervently Gohan had fought the Androids over the years... and how much he looked up to Gohan as his Master and his best friend... the thought of actually being stronger than him just wasn't able to register completely. After regaining his composure, Trunks smiled, "It's good to see you too, Gohan... wait, where's Vigdis?"

"Vigdis went on ahead – Trunks the situation has gotten a lot more severe as the day has passed... the Androids are no longer the threat – a being known as Cell has appeared and has absorbed Android 18 into himself, increasing his power exponentially... Android 17 has fled to the Vast Forest Region to the north... we have to prevent his absorption at all costs as it would only increase Cell's power."

"I can sense Vigdis, Gohan, and I can sense this Cell you're talking about too... should we get going?"

"Yeah, but first Trunks, why not getting a change of clothes eh? You look like hell."

After sharing a heady laugh, Trunks was given a Gi from Gohan to wear. It's primary color was a deep forest green with a reddish orange colored belt to tie at the waist. Once Trunks had donned the Gi and resupplied on Sensu beans, he was prepared to depart.

Gohan and Trunks left Lookout Point and headed directly for the Northern Forest Region...

**Northern Forest Region**

With Android 17 helpless, at the mercy of Vigdis, he couldn't do anything but await whatever fate she decided for him. As she pondered the "Ultimate Challenge" offered to her by Cell, she would recall a moment in her past where she wasn't privy to the meeting that decided her fate to be shuttled away from Planet Vegeta one day before it's destruction... that meeting would be the selecting of those who would accompany King Vegeta to board Frieza's spaceship in revolt of the tyrannical ruler...

_**Planet Vegeta**_

"_I'm failing to see the point of why I can't accompany you, my King! You are the only one who knows the depths of my true power and yet you deny me the right to challenge Frieza? I've attained the status that no saiyan has for 3,000 years and yet you still deny me my birth right to challenge that tyrant! Why?"_

"_You fail to see the grand scheme of things, Vigdis. You have immeasurable power yes, however, all would be nor naught if you were to fall at the hands of Frieza. Even if I die, I know my son will live on. And that's why you must be alive to ensure his safety. And of course, eventually become his bride. And in turn produce the most powerful Saiyan child in the history of our existence..."_

"_...Somehow... I feel this is punishment, my King. Is my relationship with 'that man' causing your judgment to cloud?"_

"_You are an Elite, Vigdis, your relationship with a low class saiyan is forbidden and you know this. That man already has a wife and two offspring—you should mind your business and not frolic with the weak."_

"_...Heh...Bardock is not weak, with all due respect, my King... Very well... I will depart Planet Vegeta as per your orders."_

"_Vigdis... I'm sorry it's come to this. But Frieza no longer has use for us – I as King cannot allow him to just destroy Planet Vegeta... and even if I fall and the planet be doomed to annihilation... I know that with my son and you alive... the Saiyan race will have it's revenge."_

"_Yeah... I'm sorry it's come to this too, my King..."_

**Northern Forest Region**

"I will not... I will not be denied the chance to show my true powers again!" Vigdis screamed with heated rancor. In that moment, Vigdis held the helpless Android 17 outward, towards Cell, "Go on, suck him up."

"Like a ballerina that just got a new tutu and dancing shoes yet no floor to dance upon... heh... your thirst for the ultimate challenge my very well lead to your doom, but you will seek it anyway, huh Super Saiyan?"

"You're testing my patience, Cell, go on and suck this vermin up so I can prove to you the depths of my power against your ultimate form!" Vigdis retorted heatedly, as she held up Android 17 out towards Cell in sacrifice...

"I promise you...you will not be without disappointment...though the same cannot be said about regret..." Cell replied as his tail shot up in the air above Android 17, it's fine needle point opened like a large vacuum funnel overhead...and shot downward, enveloping Android 17, his head completely inside the funnel of Cell's tail.

Vigdis let go of Android 17's neck as Cell continued the absorption process. Inch by inch, Android 17's body was disappearing from view as it was being taken inside of Cell's being. And arriving moments too late, Gohan and Trunks landed right behind Vigdis, both wearing looks of extreme concern. Vigdis however, did not share their concern, she wore a look of eagerness. She looked forward to fighting Cell at his maximum. She thirst for the ultimate challenge... and she had found it, at last...

"Vigdis...you didn't..." Gohan started to say, but was cut off by Vigdis.

"I did, Gohan. Cell as he was, wasn't worth my time. I needed more, a much stronger opponent... and little did I know it was right before me in this creature. By absorbing this second android, Cell claimed that he would achieve 'perfection' and his power would net me the Ultimate Challenge... Do you have any idea how long I've thirst to test my full power against a formidable adversary?"

"You're out of your mind!" Trunks intervened, "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"Shut up, boy. I don't have to listen to that from a whelp like yourself. You two half-breeds should just sit back and watch how a true saiyan elite handles things... Yes, sit back and watch as I, Vigdis, the most powerful woman in the universe deals with unwanted organisms...Haaaaa!!!!" Vigdis spiked her power to her maximum capable at SSJ level 1, stage 2.

"Vigdis!"

"Trunks..." Gohan interrupted Trunks, "...Something is happening with Cell..."

"...So he's finished absorbing 17..."

"Oh yes..." Vigdis stated as she saw the bulging form that is 17 as it traveled up the tail of Cell and into his body at the end... "The transformation has begun...hee hee...hah..."

Cell began to give off a bright white light from his body which illuminated the region amidst the darkness. The clouds in the area parted and the ground began to tremble and shake. Trees began to uproot from the ground... Cell was transforming yet again...

"Trunks."

"Right." Trunks responded to Gohan with a single nod.

Trunks and Gohan each rose to the tree tops, in triangulation to Cell's position. Trunks and Gohan both went Super Saiyan. Trunks held out both of his hands, palms outward facing Cell. Gohan held his hands at his side...

Flickering ki energy was being gathered outside of Trunks' palms as he powered up and prepared for an all out energy attack. Gohan too was preparing in tandem...

"Ka..me...ha...me..."

"Buster..."

"Ha!!"

"Cannon!!"

In a synchronous effort, Gohan and Trunks blasted Cell each with one of their most powerful techniques that they knew... however, when the dust had cleared, Cell was surrounded by a sphere of energy that seemingly had protected him from any and all damage. What followed was a green tinted hemispherical bubble of pure energy had surrounded Cell, wind and lightning accompanied the horrific 'marvel' that they had witnessed before their very eyes... The sky turned black, the winds were so strong that the trees that had been uprooted were swirling around in the air. Tornadoes spawned as a result of the chaos and created more momentary havoc on the land around them...

_As the hemisphere in which had encased Cell had dissipated, and the atmosphere returned to normal... with the light from the fires in the forest caused by the lightning illuminating the region, Gohan, Trunks, and Vigdis could make out an image of Cell... it was much more human-esque than his previous two forms. It was Cell's final form, he had indeed achieved Perfection... and it was all because Vigdis had allowed it to happen. What will happen next when Vigdis goes one-on-one with the newly perfected Cell? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!_

**Chapter IX Preview**

"_Gohan here... It seems pure blooded Saiyans ultimate weakness is their pride. Vigdis is no exception, like Vegeta and other Saiyan warriors before her who have come from Planet Vegeta... because of her selfishness she has made the greatest mistake at our expense... she may not care about this planet, but Trunks and I do... And when she finds herself unable to match the power of Cell... it looks like Trunks will have to step in... I just hope my young protégé has what it takes to defeat Cell... I want to believe he does... but..." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragonball Z: Future Tales**

_**Note: **Due to last minute decision making, I have altered the contents of this chapter in comparison to the preview at the end of Chapter 8. The preview given at the end of Chapter 8 isn't entirely inaccurate, but it isn't exactly accurate for this particular chapter. It's still partially accurate in the sense and of in light of things to come (as to what exact details remains to be seen)... but unlike the preview for this chapter was led to believing – Trunks will not be fighting Cell in this chapter. This entire chapter will focus entirely on part one of the battle between Vigdis and Perfect Cell._

**Chapter IX**

After the dust had settled, Gohan and Trunks were shocked to see that their combined last ditch effort to prevent Cell from transforming had done all but nothing... And standing before them was a newly transformed Cell.

"No way!" Trunks shouted... "Our attacks didn't even phase him..."

"That's natural, boy, he was surrounded by a sphere of power after all. It happened the last time he transformed too. It seems once he absorbs an android, during the transformation, he is protected from damage... a truly interesting quality... but it matters not. Because now that Cell has achieved what he would call 'perfection', I will crush his beliefs and obliterate him." Vigdis replied with confidence.

"...So, you want him one-on-one then."

"Gohan, you're not serious about actually letting her! We all need to combine our efforts—"

"No, this is what Vigdis wants. Let her deal with Cell, Trunks..."

"Heh... why thank you for seeing things my way, Gohan. I'll be sure to thank you for it 'properly' later..." Vigdis answered Gohan, and then turned towards Trunks, "Sorry, boy, but you've been overruled. Now sit back and be a good boy and watch how a Saiyan Warrior Princess fights..."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn...urghh! Fine!! Have it your way!" Trunks retorted.

Vigdis turned away from Trunks and Gohan, focusing all of her attention towards the newly transformed Cell, "So, this is the 'ultimate' android's new body huh? You've gotten smaller, and here I was thinking you'd of at least had something 'big' to show me... tsk tsk... you shouldn't lead a girl on like that, Cell."

The instant she had stopped talking, Vigdis burst towards Cell with lightning speed. She threw a flurry of punches which were easily evaded by Cell. Vigdis turned her head towards Cell, her back now at him, "...well, it's nice to see that you've become a bit stronger...heh..."

As she turned around, turning her body in a half circle, Vigdis stood on her right leg and let forth a flurry of left kicks all directed at Cell. She switched up by doing a quick shuffle step and arcing her right leg in a crescent motion towards Cell, this last kick made contact with Cell, but it was blocked by his forearms. Continuing on the attack, Vigdis mixed up her combination attack with punches and kicks, all of which were easily evaded by Cell.

"Hah..." Cell let out a chuckle, which would raise the ire of Vigdis.

"Grr... You insolent cretin! Are you mocking me?"

Cell remained silent, however, the smirk her wore on his face told Vigdis the answer to that question. Enraged, Vigdis shouted, "I'll wipe that smug look off your face! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Vigdis fired a volley of ki blasts, one after the other in rapid succession. The salvo rained down on Cell and enveloped him, creating a large blast plume...

Vigdis smirked, but only for a moment, her scouter blipped informing her that Cell's location had shifted and was no longer in front of her. In other words, he had escaped her energy blast barrage and was now standing behind her. He chuckled, his arms crossed as he spoke, "That was impressive, Vigdis, quite the show."

"Argh... How dare you play me for a fool! Haaaaah!!!" Vigdis retorted, firing another salvo of energy blasts towards Cell. She expelled much more blasts than the previous barrage... however, when the smoke had cleared, Cell remained standing as he was before she had started firing at him. This prompted Vigdis to try yet again with physical shots directed at Cell. Her first punch was evaded, her second evaded, following that she had pivoted her body and delivered a side kick aimed for Cell's head... Cell had caught Vigdis by the ankle. Vigdis pulled her foot back, spun around in mid air and landed on her feet... She looked up at Cell who stood only mere centimeters away from her...

Vigdis' anger was rising evermore by the second, she was clearly boiling with rage and frustration from being unable to land a single hit to Cell... where as before it was like mere target practice. The power Cell had gained from the absorption of Android 17 was mind boggling to Vigdis... with one android he was significantly weaker... and now after the second his speed had increased at an exponential rate. She was, however, not convinced there was a difference in their strength. Despite that belief, unfortunately, Vigdis was unable to calm herself and her anger continued to rise.

Vigdis pointed at Cell in clear anger and disgust, "That's it, I've had it with you! You're not taking this seriously!!"

"Now, Vigdis, have you ever heard of a runner run at his best when getting ready for a race? That wouldn't be right, he would then divulge his true abilities to the opposing runners and place his chances at winning in jeopardy... I'm not so foolish to do something like that. Oh no, on the contrary, I'm just getting warmed up," Cell replied arrogantly.

"..." Gohan watched on, from the moment the battle had began, he had not said a single word. Trunks on the other hand was heavily involved as a spectator in this fight and was voicing his concerns about it.

"He's getting to her, with every evasion, every action, and everything he says... he's preying on her pride and using it against her!"

"_Just_ warming up? I beg to differ, Cell! I think you're too afraid to fight me! It matters not your change in figure, what's another body... you're still a spineless coward! If you're _truly _as powerful as you claim then how about you back up your banter with action!"

It was as if those words of contempt and insult were exactly what Cell had wanted to hear from Vigdis, smiling he responded ever so methodically, "With pleasure..." Cell then burst towards with gusto. His speed was so great that just as Vigdis had thought she had him in sight, he vanished and appeared behind her... Turning around, Vigdis spat down at her feet, "This childish game ends here and now!!"

Vigdis executed a sick standing, thrusting side kick directly to Cell's face. Her foot had connected solidly with Cell's under chin... however, Vigdis' enthusiasm gained from finally landing a hit was almost instantly drained and replaced with shock as to the reality that Cell was completely unphased by her attack. Following, Vigdis backtracked in order to gain some distance from Cell... she was completely flabbergasted and in utter shock...

Trunks too was in shock, however, Gohan continued to stand idly by watching the confrontation. It seemed as if nothing up to this point had surprised him.

"_Super _Vigdis, huh? What seems to be the problem? Where's that bravado you had earlier?" Cell stated, mocking Vigdis entirely.

"It...can't be... I put all of my power into that kick..."

"So, perhaps you understand now what I meant about Perfection and this being the ultimate challenge, Vigdis? Hmm...? Perhaps you still don't believe me? Well...in that case..."

Cell, with lightning speed, closed the distance between himself and Vigdis to land a punch that connected directly above Vigdis' upper right eye. The force from the punch sent her barreling through the air across the forest thicket, her body crashing against tress and splitting them upon impact. After being sent hurling through about a half dozen trees, Vigdis' body crashed hard into a boulder and into the river located within the dense forest.

Vigdis emerged from the river, slowly pulling herself up back onto solid ground. She was breathing intensely and haggardly. Her scouter had been smashed to smithereens as a result of Cell's recent attack.

"My how times have changed... you spent all that time stating how I wouldn't be a challenge at all and now you can barely put up a good fight? How unladylike of you..."

Meanwhile, Trunks had seen just about enough. With fists clenched and surrounded by his Super Saiyan aura glow, Trunks' anger clearly was on the rise, "Just you wait Cell... if it's a good fight you want, then it's a good fight you'll get—"

Trunks' focus was suddenly interrupted when Gohan put his hand on his shoulder. He shook his head as if to deter Trunks from intervening in the battle.

"Gohan, just what are you doing? Can't you see Vigdis needs help?"

"You should use your feelings, Trunks. Close your eyes and sense your surroundings. You'll understand why it's still too early to intervene on Vigdis' behalf. She's not done yet, Trunks. Don't count her out yet..."

With haggard breath, Vigdis would stagger and stumble as she tried to make it back standing on both feet. As she struggled, Cell used this opportunity to speak yet again, "I must say, Vigdis, I hate to interrupt your midnight dip in the water, but I think it's time we continue."

"Why...you..."

"But before that, there's one thing I'd like to mention. I must thank you for _sparring _me before I became complete. Regardless of how utterly foolhardy and reckless it was. You see, I've been waiting for this for a long time and it's always nice to receive a helping hand. Heh heh heh..."

Slowly standing upright, Vigdis could only open her left eye. Her right eye was swollen shut, and blood trickled down the right side of her face. Suddenly, Vigdis powered down and reverted back to her normal state.

"Oh? Giving up already? My, my... how the mighty have fallen."

"Heh... You pathetic cockroach... I'll squash you."

"Giving your previous efforts... wouldn't that claim be a bit... audacious?"

At that moment, holding up her left hand, Vigdis created a shimmering energy sphere within, "You... you think you're the only one capable of transforming your body completely to increase power? You are a fool... and I will prove to you that you have made a grave mistake in angering me, Cell..."

"Just what are you blabbering about, woman? Do you honestly think that little glimmer ball of energy is going to hurt me?"

Vigdis smirked in response, "I won't give you the satisfaction of an answer with words... but rather I will show you the answer to your question with action. Now... Let there be light!"

Following her words, Vigdis launched the orb of energy into the dark midnight sky above... and clenching her fist, the orb expanded and showered down, illuminating the skyline.

"...What in the world? What kind of attack is that?" Trunks asked quizically.

"...It's an artificial moon, Trunks. It will produce **Blutz Waves**, necessary for her transformation..."

"Wait a minute, Gohan, what transformation? There's another transformation other than a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan turned his head towards Trunks and simply nodded, he added, "What you're about to see is the reason why your Mother opted to have your tail removed upon your birth..."

With the Blutz waves from the artificial moon shining down, the Oozaru transformation had begun within Vigdis. The first visible signs were in her teeth, which the canine teeth became much more prominent, like with those of an ape. What followed was the metamorphosis of her facial skeletal structure, altering from that of human look to that of an ape. After that, her entire body began to undergo the final stages of the Oozaru transformation. Growing exponentially in size, hair began to form all over her body (although 90% of her body was covered with her saiyan attire, only her face, neck, and forearms were visible). It wasn't before long that Vigdis had fully transformed into her Oozaru state, towering into the air, she let loose a roar which shook the entire region.

"Gulp...she was a lot more attractive before..." Trunks replied, sweat dripping from his brow.

"...Trunks, I hope she didn't hear you..." Gohan murmured in response...

**Chapter X Preview**

_In a shocking turn of events, Vigdis has opted to take the 'primal' approach to the Cell theory. With her base power increased tenfold, Cell has a super-sized situation on his hands! Watch how things play out in the next chapter of Dragonball Z!_


End file.
